<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Jester Fathers the Fool by Purpli</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519170">The Jester Fathers the Fool</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpli/pseuds/Purpli'>Purpli</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Persona 5 Protagonist is from Inaba, Rating May Change, Somewhat Reliable Narrator, Tohru Adachi is Akira's Dad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:13:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpli/pseuds/Purpli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akira Kurusu has always been sure about his home life, even if it wasn't the best.</p><p>But after meeting the Inaba T.V. Killer, he's no longer sure.</p><p>And... also he's the leader of the Phantom Thieves.</p><p>Updates Every Two Weeks (hopefully)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adachi Tohru &amp; Kurusu Akira, Adachi Tohru &amp; Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Waiting on Death Row</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20583737">Jester, Meet Your Son, The Moon</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/penthepoet/pseuds/penthepoet">penthepoet</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Phantom Thieves have stolen Kamoshida's heart.</p><p>Now all they can do is wait.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>4/29, Friday:</p><p>Akira awoke slowly, blearily staring at his phone as it went off with several notifications at a time.</p><p>Akira grabbed the phone, squinting at the light. Surprisingly, the group chat was quiet, the real culprit being Ryuji Sakamoto.</p>
<hr/><p>ryuji: hey dude, wake upp</p><p>ryuji: wake up</p><p>ryuji: its bad that im up before you</p><p>ryuji: so you need to wake up</p><p>ryuji: dude</p><p>ryuji: dude</p><p>ryuji: dude</p><p>akira: i’m up.</p><p>akira: what’s up?</p><p>ryuji: do you want to hang out today?</p><p>akira: …</p><p>akira: no big emergency or anything?</p><p>ryuji: no</p><p>akira: let me have some breakfast first.</p><p>ryuji: ok dude, meet me at the arcade when ready</p>
<hr/><p>“Jeez,” Morgana sighed, glaring at the screen. “He really isn’t patient, is he?”</p><p>“Seems not,” Akira agreed, slowly getting out of bed. “But at least there’s something to do today, right?”</p><p>“I’d rather sleep,” Morgana said, stretching. “But that idiot really had to ruin that, huh?”</p><p>“No one’s saying you can’t,” Akira said, beginning to get dressed for the day.</p><p>After getting dressed in his casual wear, Akira and Morgana went downstairs. Waiting for Akira was some curry and Sojiro.</p><p>“Have you been here long?” Akira asked, sitting down for breakfast.</p><p>“No,” Sojiro said, turning on the T.V.. “But hurry up, I’m going to open soon.”</p><p>Akira nodded, and began to eat the curry. Despite how Sojiro had originally seemed, he had done a lot for Akira.</p><p>A lot more than other people had, anyway.</p><p>“Sheesh kid, you don’t have to eat <em>that</em> fast,” Sojiro said, eyes widening just the slightest bit. “It’s not going to go away.”</p><p>Akira smiled sheepishly at his guardian and shrugged. “An old habit I guess.”</p><p>Sojiro frowned but said nothing more, for once Akira could say with certainty that Sojiro’s sour mood was no fault of his own.</p><p>It didn’t make him feel any better though.</p>
<hr/><p>After breakfast, Sojiro hadn’t said anything more, leaving Akira free to find Ryuji in the arcade.</p><p>It was easy to do. The arcade lacked people, and even if it was packed, Ryuji’s bright hair would sell him out quite easily.</p><p>“Hey dude,” Ryuji greeted, smiling. “You ready to train?”</p><p>“I get a choice?” Akira asked.</p><p>“Nope!” Ryuji said. “But it’s always good to ask.”</p><p>Akira shook his head, smiling despite the torture he was about to put his body through. “Alright, lead the way.”</p><p>Once the two had changed into their gym gear and arrived at Ryuji’s training spot, the torture had begun.</p><p>Despite how little Akira had actually trained with Ryuji, he found that running came a bit easier.</p><p><em>In no time I’ll be the next track star,</em> Akira jokingly thought to himself.</p><p>After a few more laps, the two made it back to the training spot. Akira sat on the ground, massaging his already sore legs.</p><p><em>It’s a good thing I don’t do more physical things,</em> Akira thought. <em>I’d be totally beat.</em></p><p>“You good, dude?” Ryuji asked, still panting.</p><p>“I’m fine,” Akira said. “How about you?”</p><p>Before Ryuji could respond, three people came into the area. Not unlike Ryuji and Akira, they were also wearing their gym uniforms.</p><p>But Akira figured that they had come not to train, but instead to fight if their expressions were anything to go by.</p><p>“Ah, if it isn’t the track traitor,” the boy in the middle began. “Come to crawl your way back to the track team, Sakamoto?”</p><p>“Of course not!” Ryuji responded, immediately angry.</p><p>This… wasn’t going to go well.</p><p>“Guys,” Akira interrupted. “Maybe we shouldn’t fight here?”</p><p>“You’re right,” the middle boy said. “We only came here for one reason, to claim this spot as our own.”</p><p>“Yeah,” one of the boys behind him said. “We’ll be training here from now on.”</p><p>“It’s not like there’s anywhere else to go,” the other boy said. “Because of Sakamoto we don’t even have a locker room anymore.”</p><p>Akira frowned. If this continued, he was sure it wasn’t going to be pretty. But Akira was outside of his element. How was he going to defuse a situation he had little knowledge of?</p><p>“Correct me if I’m wrong,” Akira began. “But… you were all being treated unfairly by Kamoshida, right?”</p><p>“Why do you all only blame Ryuji now?”</p><p>“Of course the delinquent wouldn’t understand,” the middle boy said harshly. “We were all able to tolerate it because we wanted a team.”</p><p>“I suppose Sakamoto just didn’t care enough,” the boy continued. “But of course, you’d get along with him, wouldn’t you?”</p><p>“Afterall you both solve things with violence, right?”</p><p>
  <em>Yeah, I just get the feeling I made this worse.</em>
</p><p>“Takeishi, leave him out of this!” Ryuji hissed, glaring at the middle boy. “It’s not Akira’s fault that I got angry at Kamoshida!”</p><p>“And besides, he isn’t anything like that!”</p><p>“Oh really?” the middle boy, now known as Takeishi asked. “And how would you know that? You’ve heard about what he’s done.”</p><p>“It’s all bullshit!” Ryuji said. “Akira didn’t do anything wrong!”</p><p>“Ryuji it’s fine,” Akira interjected, standing up slowly. “We don’t need to fight over this.”</p><p>Ryuji continued to glare at Takeishi, but luckily it seemed that was all he wanted to do.</p><p>“Takeishi,” one of the boys behind him began. “Maybe we should just leave, we’ve already claimed this spot for us.”</p><p>“Yeah,” the other boy agreed. “There’s no reason for us to stay any longer.”</p><p>Takeishi looked disgruntled and annoyed, as if he had wanted to pick a fight. “You’re right.”</p><p>“No need for us to stay with this couple anyways,” Takeishi finished, turning away quickly. “You’re free to finish your date.”</p><p>Once the group was gone, Akira relaxed. The track team seemed to have odd priorities on who to resent for the disbandment of the team.</p><p>Akira would wager that even after Kamoshida’s heart changed the effect he had would probably last forever.</p><p>“God damnit!” Ryuji yelled, snapping Akira out of his thoughts. “It isn’t effin’ fair that they brought you into it.”</p><p>“It’s fine, Ryuji,” Akira said. “I involved myself in it and even if I didn’t it wouldn’t be fair for them to just blame you alone.”</p><p>“Still, bringing it up is just so effin’ stupid!” Ryuji complained. “And I was so close to punching Takeishi too…!”</p><p>“Maybe I am no different than Kamoshida,” Ryuji said, finishing his tangent.</p><p>“That’s not true,” Akira said. “Kamoshida couldn’t control his anger, you can. That's proof you’ve changed, isn’t it?”</p><p>“I guess,” Ryuji said. “It sure as hell doesn’t feel like it though.”</p><p>“Change rarely does,” Akira frowned. “And it’s not as if you’ve had a drastic change like a change of heart.”</p><p>“You really think so?” Ryuji asked.</p><p>“I mean, from how they make you out, you’ve changed for sure,” Akira said. “But people tend to be dramatic in this school, so I can’t be exactly sure…”</p><p>“Yeah, I guess that’s true,” Ryuji said. “But wait, did he forreal just imply that we were dating?!”</p><p>“Would that be so bad?” Akira asked. “Dating me, I mean.”</p><p>“C’mon dude, don’t joke around like that!” Ryuji yelled.</p><p>“I’m being serious,” Akira said blankly. “Should I be insulted?”</p><p>“H-huh…?! It’s not like that!”</p>
<hr/><p>After a bit more teasing, Akira went back to Leblanc. Before Akira could go back in, he was met with his phone ringing.</p><p>“Hey lover,” Akira said, smirking. “Did you miss me that much?”</p><p>“Dude, shut up about that!” Ryuji yelled. “But I mean I guess it ties into what I called you about.”</p><p>“Huh? What do you mean?” Akira asked.</p><p>“I mean, I’ve got serious anger issues, dude,” Ryuji explained. “Like I said before, I was so damn close to just punching that smug look off of Takeishi.”</p><p>“You can’t be expected to act calmly every single time something happens Ryuji,” Akira said. “Those guys were looking for a fight.”</p><p>“But luckily your handsome boyfriend was there to save the day, right?” Akira added.</p><p>“Ugh, are you even taking this seriously?!”</p><p>“I am,” Akira said. “But, for what it’s worth, I think you handled it well.”</p><p>“Really, dude?” Ryuji asked. “Because sometimes it feels like I don’t know what I’m effin’ doing.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Akira said. “And if it makes you feel better I never know what I’m doing, so I think it’s normal for us to just wing it.”</p><p>“Thanks, I think,” Ryuji said. “But man, I should probably let you go, huh?”</p><p>“I don’t need you getting in trouble for staying out too late,” Ryuji said. “I’ve already got you into trouble already.”</p><p>“Ryuji it’s fine,” Akira said. “But yeah, I should probably get in.”</p><p>“Talk to you later then?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Akira said, ending the call.</p><p>Akira walked into Leblanc, finally feeling the ache in his legs.</p><p>“Ah, you’re back,” Sojiro said. “I see you also left your cat here today.”</p><p>Akira nodded, “he wanted to sleep so I didn’t really want to bring him with me.”</p><p>“You say that as if you can speak to him,” Sojiro said. “That isn’t an odd quirk of yours, is it?”</p><p>“They called me a real ‘cat whisperer’ back home,” Akira joked.</p><p>“I see,” Sojiro said blankly.</p><p><em>That joke didn’t land, huh?</em> Akira thought. <em>Can’t win ‘em all… or any today it seems.</em></p><p>“But it’s a good thing Morgana kept you company, right?” Akira said. “I don’t think he’d be interested in what I was doing.”</p><p>“You still just can’t leave me here!” Morgana cried from the counter. “We’re teammates, remember?!”</p><p>“I don’t think your cat agrees with you,” Sojiro said, smiling slightly.</p><p>“You fell asleep Morgana, I wasn’t about to get scratched waking you up,” Akira said. “Cats usually don’t like being forced awake.”</p><p>“I am not a cat!” Morgana yelled.</p><p>“You keep telling yourself that, Morgana.”</p><p>“You aren’t going to spend the whole night arguing with your cat… are you?” Sojiro asked. “I didn’t think you were that starved for friendship.”</p><p>“I’m not sure what I can do,” Akira admits</p><p>“You can always study,” Sojiro suggested in a firm tone. “Your whole reputation depends on your academic abilities.”</p><p>“I get the feeling that wasn’t a suggestion,” Akira said. “But you’re right, I should probably be studying anyway.”</p><p>Sojiro nodded, “shocked you agreed so easily.”</p><p>Akira swallowed down the offense he took. He was a delinquent afterall.</p><p>After bringing a textbook over and sitting down at a booth, Akira began to get absorbed in the material.</p><p>He felt a new understanding of his schoolwork, which Morgana apparently saw as well.</p><p>“You’re really getting the hang of this, huh?” Morgana asked.</p><p>Akira nodded, still staring at the textbook.</p><p>Faintly, Akira could hear the newscaster on the T.V.. Tonight’s special seemed to be a study on the Inaba T.V. Murderer.</p><p>“Straight from home, huh…” Akira muttered, staring at the T.V. for a moment.</p><p>“Does that case mean anything to you?” Sojiro asked, noticing Akira’s change in attention.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Akira admitted. “It’s probably just because I’m from Inaba…”</p><p>“You’re from Inaba?” Morgana asked.</p><p>“You know what Inaba is?” Akira said as he shook his head and closed his textbook.</p><p>“Of course I know what Inaba is!” Morgana said. “It’s a town, right?”</p><p>“If you knew you wouldn’t be asking.”</p><p>“I’ll just close up now,” Sojiro said awkwardly. “Don’t stay up too late.”</p>
<hr/><p>4/30, Saturday:</p><p>After Akira’s argument with Morgana, he went to sleep for another uneventful day. His messages were thankfully blank and he had finished breakfast with no sort of interruptions.</p><p>Akira was sure that the day would be peaceful, if the matter of expulsion hadn't hung so heavily in the air.</p><p>He had tried to ignore his fear, but once he had made it onto the subway to find a seat, he found that his anxiety had risen with full force.</p><p>“Morgana,” Akira began hesitantly. “Do you think the change of heart really worked?”</p><p>“Huh?” Morgana asked, muffled from his bag. “Who are you, Ryuji?”</p><p>“I’m serious, Morgana,” Akira said.</p><p>“Everything should be fine, Akira,” Morgana said. “The shadow and palace disappeared, which represents the change in desire…”</p><p>“I think,” Morgana finished quickly.</p><p>“You don’t sound too sure,” Akira said, opening up his texts. “But I’ll tell the others you said everything will go well.”</p><p>“Good,” Morgana said. “I’m tired of repeating myself.”</p>
<hr/><p>akira: good news, if this doesn’t work we can blame morgana for being expelled.</p><p>ryuji: huh?</p><p>ryuji: did he say something</p><p>ann: yeah, what happened?</p><p>akira: i asked morgana about the change of heart.</p><p>akira: he said since the shadow and palace disappeared we should be fine.</p><p>ryuji: that doesn’t mean anything, man</p><p>ryuji: that cat can’t remember anything</p><p>ann: i mean, he does know his name and things about the palaces</p><p>ann: maybe whatever he was cursed with just made him forget?</p><p>akira: i think we can trust his judgement.</p><p>akira: he knows more than we do.</p><p>ryuji: but he’s an effin’ cat</p><p>akira: apparently not.</p><p>ann: for all we know he could be a model</p>
<hr/><p>Akira looked away from his phone as the announcer’s voice cut played through the car. He still wasn’t sure entirely about the change of heart, but he’d have to believe in Morgana. They’d done everything they could.</p><p>So for the sake of the Phantom Thieves and himself, Akira would put on a calm front.</p><p><em>It couldn’t be that hard</em>, Akira reasoned with himself. At least he hoped so.</p><p>And with that hope Akira went through the day, paying attention to the best of his ability. It wasn’t exactly his fault that the classes weren’t so interesting.</p><p>But as soon as Akira got a notification, a means of distraction, he went for it. He had figured he’d done enough for the day.</p>
<hr/><p>ann: hey akira, after school is over do you wanna hang out?</p><p>akira: yeah sure.</p><p>akira: unrelated but have you been paying attention to class.</p><p>ann: no</p><p>akira: okay me too.</p><p>akira: but yeah where are we hanging out?</p><p>ann: you know the family diner in shibuya?</p><p>akira: i think, yeah.</p><p>ann: there i guess?</p><p>ann: i’m kinda hungry and they’ve got good desserts ann: and don’t worry, i’ll lead you there!!</p><p>akira: alright, thanks ann.</p>
<hr/><p>After school had finally ended, Akira followed Ann to the diner. Although he wasn’t really hungry himself, he figured that it would be nice to just hang out with Ann.</p><p>Once they had both ordered, Ann had begun with a somewhat troubled look on her face. “Y’know,” Ann said, twirling her hair. “When Shiho wakes up she’s not going to have an easy time.”</p><p>“Everyone’s going to know her from…” Ann said, trailing off for a second. “From <em>that</em>.”</p><p>“That’s true,” Akira agreed. “But I think she’s strong enough to deal with that.”</p><p>“Especially with Kamoshida gone,” Akira said. “And with a friend like you supporting her.”</p><p>“You say that like it’s so certain that we’ve changed Kamoshida’s heart,” Ann sighed. “We can’t be sure until the day, can we?”</p><p>“Hey!” Morgana yelled, muffled through the bag. “Are you really doubting me, Lady Ann?”</p><p>“Be quiet Morgana. We don’t need to be kicked out before we receive our food.” Akira said, looking at his bag for a moment.</p><p>“But,” Akira continued. “Morgana's right, no use in us second guessing ourselves. It’s for the best we believe it worked than to live in fear.”</p><p>“We’ve done all we can,” Akira finished. “Now all we can do is wait and hope for the best.”</p><p>“I guess that’s true,” Ann said. “I just hate feeling so powerless…”</p><p>“You weren’t powerless when we were fighting Kamoshida,” Akira countered. “You’re pretty strong, Ann.”</p><p>“You really think so?” Ann asked. “Because these days I just can’t be sure.”</p><p>“I let myself be used by Kamoshida just for Shiho’s position,” Ann said, shaking her head. “But I was such a damn idiot, there was no way he would’ve gotten rid of her position.”</p><p>“You were just doing what you thought was best, Ann,” Akira said. “There was no way you could’ve known his real intentions.”</p><p>“Akira’s right, y’know,” Morgana chimed in. “There was no real reason to doubt Kamoshida because of his reputation.”</p><p>“The fact that you two really believe that…” Ann said. “I’m kind of jealous.”</p><p>“Jealous?” Akira repeated.</p><p>“L-lady Ann…?”</p><p>“You guys can just believe in what’s right so easily,” Ann said. “You have the strength to fight for what you believe in, it just doesn’t seem fair!”</p><p>“You have that strength too,” Akira said. “You unlocked your persona to get justice for yourself and Shiho, right?”</p><p>“I mean, yeah…” Ann said. “But it just seems different.”</p><p>“I’d even say you’re stronger,” Akira continued. “You were willing to go along with Kamoshida’s abuse as long as Shiho was happy.”</p><p>“A normal person just couldn’t do that.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Ann agreed hesitantly. “It just doesn’t feel like it.”</p><p>“But… maybe…” Ann said trailing off for a moment. “We could borrow each other’s strengths!”</p><p>“I mean, we both need to improve, right?” Ann continued. “So it would be best if we relied on each other to learn what we don’t have!”</p><p>“Yeah,” Akira said. “That’s a great idea, Ann.”</p><p>“Right?” Ann said. “We’ll be the best in no time!”</p><p>Akira smiled at Ann, “yeah, this’ll be easy for us.”</p><p>After a few more minutes of idle chatter, their waitress appeared with their food. Akira had ordered their nostalgic steak while Ann seemingly went wild with the sweets they had in stock.</p><p>“...I see you enjoy cake,” Akira teased as Ann dug into what was on her plate.</p><p>“Hey, don’t knock my eating habits!” Ann said. “I’m just enjoying myself!”</p><p>Akira just smirked before he began eating his own meal.</p><p>Before long, both of their plates were cleared, with Ann finishing at an alarming rate. Akira knew he should be worried, but he figured that Ann knew her own body better than he did.</p><p><em>Still, her metabolism must be amazing,</em> Akira thought. <em>It’s kind of scary, actually.</em></p><p>“Well, that was fun, right?” Ann asked.</p><p>“Yeah,” Akira agreed. “It was just a bit worrying to see you eat all that cake though.”</p><p>Ann giggled, “I hope you were impressed.”</p><p>“Thoroughly.”</p><p>Before Ann could say anymore, her phone began to ring, and her face turned into one of shock once she saw the caller and she quickly picked up.</p><p>“Hello?” Ann asked quickly. “Yeah?”</p><p>“I’ll be there right away,” Ann said, ending the call. “Sorry Akira, it’s about Shiho.”</p><p>“Is it good news?” Akira asked.</p><p>“I’m pretty sure, they asked for me to come,” Ann said. “I’ll pay you for my food later!”</p><p>“It’s fine,” Akira said. “Tell Shiho I said hi, alright?”</p><p>“I promise!” Ann said, quickly rushing out the door.</p><p>“Lady Ann seemed determined, didn’t she?” Morgana asked, quickly peeking out from out of the bag.</p><p>“Yeah, she did,” Akira said. “Shiho is the reason she went into Kamoshida’s palace afterall.”</p><p>“Still, if it’s bad news, she’ll be crushed, won’t she?” Morgana said.</p><p>“I don’t think they’d tell her if it was something bad,” Akira said. “They’d tell Shiho’s parents first.”</p><p>“And even if it’s bad news, Ann’ll make it through,” Akira finished. “She’ll have us behind her.”</p><p>“Especially me!” Morgana said. “Nyahaha!”</p><p>Akira just rolled his eyes. Morgana’s crush on Ann was a bit weird…. But if Morgana was really human, it wouldn’t be too bad, would it?</p><p><em>It’s probably best not to think about that too much…</em> Akira thought.</p>
<hr/><p>Once Akira arrived back in Leblanc, he felt the day’s exhaustion greet him with full force. Akira decided that his best course of action was to call it an early night, but before he had even made it in halfway, his phone started buzzing with activity.</p><p>“You didn’t get into a fight, did you?” Sojiro asked, staring at Akira warily.</p><p>“Nope,” Akira said, glancing at his phone. “It’s just my friends talking about schoolwork.”</p><p>“You have friends?”</p><p>“Thanks for the support,” Akira said blankly. “It’s a real boost of confidence.”</p><p>“I’m just saying with your reputation I figured you’d have a bit more trouble, kid,” Sojiro said, looking back down at the counter.</p>
<hr/><p>ryuji: we’re going to die.</p><p>ann: well, i’m not</p><p>ann: shiho’s awake so i’m pretty happy!</p><p>ryuji: well sorry you’re not getting expelled</p><p>ryuji: oh god we’re getting expelled</p><p>ryuji: oh god we’re so screwed</p><p>ryuji: how many days do we have left?</p><p>akira: what are you talking about?</p><p>ryuji: the meeting kamoshida is holding is soon isnt it?</p><p>akira: yeah, but we changed his heart.</p><p>ryuji: yeah but what if it doesnt work</p><p>akira: or it could.</p>
<hr/><p>“Sheesh, that idiot really worries a lot, doesn’t he?” Morgana complained, looking at the phone. “Also, tell Lady Ann I wish Shiho the best!”</p>
<hr/><p>akira: morgana said not to worry.</p><p>akira: and also he wishes shiho the best.</p><p>ann: aww, thank you mona!</p><p>ryuji: that effin’ cat has no reason to worry</p><p>ryuji: he isn’t the one getting expelled</p><p>akira: i didn’t know you cared about school that much.</p><p>ryuji: thats besides the point</p><p>ryuji: do you want to get expelled?</p><p>akira: we aren’t.</p><p>ryuji: but can we really be sure?</p><p>akira: yes.</p><p>ann: jeez ryuji, if only you cared this much about school normally</p><p>ann: akira’s right tho, it’s going to be fine</p><p>ann: and if it isnt, at least we tried!</p><p>akira: thats the spirit.</p><p>ryuji: well… if you guys say so</p><p>ryuji: but if this goes bad im blaming you guys!</p><p>akira: thanks.</p><p>ann: how sweet.</p>
<hr/><p>Akira turned his phone off once it seemed like the group chat was finally done for the night.</p><p>“Seems like the schoolwork problem is finally solved,” Akira said as an explanation. “So I’ll probably be going to sleep now.”</p><p>“At least you’re not a delinquent in your sleep schedule,” Sojiro said. “I’ll be locking up now, then.”</p><p>Akira nodded as he made his way upstairs.</p><p>“Make sure you don’t scare your friends off,” Sojiro yelled before finally leaving. Akira shook his head, smiling slightly.</p><p><em>At least he’s friendly enough to tease me,</em> Akira thought.</p><p>Once Akira was upstairs in the safety of his attic, he changed quickly, ready for sleep to take him in its warm embrace.</p><p>Although he was sure he should be worried about the change of heart, he was much too exhausted to care.</p><p>As soon as Akira’s head hit his pillow, he found himself in a dreamless sleep. He’d later figure that wasn’t a bad change of pace.</p>
<hr/><p>5/1, Sunday:</p><p>Akira awoke surprisingly early, at least for it being a Sunday. Stretching in his bed, Akira slowly began to untangle himself from his sheets.</p><p>“Is it morning already?” Morgana asked from the bottom of the bed. “We don’t have to wake up now, do we?”</p><p>“We probably should,” Akira said, reaching for his phone. “But it seems we’re the first people up.”</p><p>“Finally,” Morgana said. “You guys really have to stop questioning me!”</p><p>“Questioning you…?” Akira asked. “This isn’t about the change of heart, is it?”</p><p>“Of course it is!” Morgana said. “You guys keep worrying about it even though I’ve told you it’s going to be fine!”</p><p>“It’s not that we don’t trust you,” Akira began. “But a lot is on the line for us.”</p><p>“Getting expelled wouldn’t be great for Ryuji and I,” Akira continued. “And Mishima’s future is also on the line…”</p><p>“I can get that, but still!” Morgana said. “You guys just need to have a little more faith in me!”</p><p>Akira smiled at Morgana, “it’s not that we don’t trust you, it’s just a scary situation.”</p><p>“I guess,” Morgana sighed.</p><p>Before Akira could comfort Morgana any further, his phone rang with a notification.</p>
<hr/><p>Takemi: Hello, my little guinea pig.</p><p>Takemi: Would you be free for an experiment today?</p>
<hr/><p>“You should probably accept her offer,” Morgana said, squinting at the screen. “We’re going to need her ‘special’ medicine.”</p><p>“The only reason you’re willing to accept so quickly is because you’re not the one being experimented on,” Akira said. “I could tell her my cat is interested in joining the experiments.”</p><p>“I’m not a cat!”</p><p>“She wouldn’t know that.”</p>
<hr/><p>akira: yeah sure.</p><p>akira: just give me a few minutes to get ready.</p><p>Takemi: Not a morning person, are you?</p><p>Takemi: Hm, well arrive soon then.</p>
<hr/><p>“I guess that’s decided then,” Akira said, turning off his phone. “I don’t think you need to come, Morgana, so you’re free to sleep some more.”</p><p>“Good luck with Takemi,” Morgana said, already making himself comfortable on the bed. “Remember to be on your best behavior with her.”</p><p>“It’s not that hard,” Akira said, beginning to change. “I doubt I’ll be conscious for most of it.”</p>
<hr/><p>After having a quick breakfast courtesy of Sojiro, Akira made his way to the clinic. Although he wasn’t excited to try Takemi’s medication, Morgana wasn’t exactly wrong with how helpful she was with Phantom Thieving.</p><p>“Ah,” Takemi said as soon as Akira walked in. “You’ve finally arrived.”</p><p>“Sorry,” Akira said. “Did you wait long?”</p><p>“No,” Takemi said. “But if you’re ready to contribute to your half of the deal, please head to the exam room.”</p><p>Akira nodded, walking into the examination room.</p><p><em>Let’s hope this experiment goes a bit better,</em> Akira thought. <em>But… it probably won’t.</em></p><p>“Alright,” Takemi said as she came in. “You might want to make yourself comfortable.”</p><p>Akira nodded once again, sitting on the bed in the examination room. “Is this one going to make me pass out again?”</p><p>“It might,” Takemi said as she grabbed a cup. “But that’s why you’re here, isn’t it?”</p><p>“I suppose so,” Akira said.</p><p>“This has to be perfected,” Takemi said, handing Akira the cup. “So drink it up, guinea pig.”</p><p>Akira frowned at the liquid before quickly downing it, giving himself no chance to hesitate.</p><p>“Wow,” Takemi said, eyes widening. “You’re really determined, aren’t you?”</p><p>“It’s…” Akira said, before being cut off by a pulse in his head.</p><p><em> Looks like I won’t be awake for much longer…</em> Akira thought.</p><p>Before Akira could say or think anything else, he found himself lying on the bed, vision darkening.</p><p>“That didn’t take long,” Takemi said, voice already far away.</p><p>When Akira awoke again, there was another man in the examination room. From the look on Takemi’s face, it was easy to tell that this man wasn’t exactly a welcome guest.</p><p>“I’m telling you, officer, you’ve been sent on a wild goose chase,” Takemi said.</p><p>“Then tell me what that kid is doing here!” the officer demanded, apparently not one for calmness in an altercation.</p><p>“I’m chronically ill,” Akira said. “I’m seeing Takemi-san to see if she can help improve my symptoms.”</p><p>The officer looked disgruntled. Apparently Akira’s lie had gone over well.</p><p>“If you don’t have anything else to ask, officer,” Takemi said, crossing her arms. “You’re welcome to leave.”</p><p>“I’ll be back next time, Takemi,” the officer promised, glaring daggers at both Takemi and Akira.</p><p>Once Akira was sure the officer was gone, he looked over at Takemi with a confused look. “What did he want?”</p><p>“I’m sure one of my colleagues was just trying to stop my research,” Takemi said, sighing. “It’s nothing ‘The Plague’ shouldn’t expect though.”</p><p>“...The Plague?” Akira repeated.</p><p>“A nickname given to me in the medical community,” Takemi said, looking away. “I don’t mind, it gives me more privacy.”</p><p><em>She… doesn’t seem like she wants to share any more information, </em>Akira thought. <em>She’s barely agreed to this deal as it is… I probably shouldn’t ask anything else.</em></p><p>“Still, don’t you find that annoying?” Akira asked.</p><p>“It rarely happens,” Takemi said. “But if you’re well enough to ask questions, you’re free to go.”</p><p>“Alright,” Akira said, slowly standing up.</p><p>“Text me when you get home, guinea pig. I still have a few more questions,” Tae said, looking down at her clipboard.</p>
<hr/><p>Once Akira arrived back at Leblanc, he went straight for the attic seeing as Leblanc still had guests.</p><p>“Welcome back, kid,” Sojiro said gruffly. “You might want to head upstairs.”</p><p>“Alright,” Akira said, quickly heading upstairs.</p><p>“Finally, you’re back,” Morgana complained.</p><p>“You’re the one who wanted to stay.”</p><p>In the safety of his attic, he pulled out his phone and began to text Takemi.</p>
<hr/><p>akira: i’m back home, nothing bad has happened yet.</p><p>Takemi: Yet? Are you expecting something to happen?</p><p>akira: there have been horror stories about clinical trials.</p><p>Takemi: Well hopefully you don’t get to join their ranks.</p><p>Takemi: It would be a shame to lose my guinea pig so early.</p><p>Takemi: But as long as you’re feeling fine, I won’t hold you up any longer.</p>
<hr/><p>“You’re allowed to come down now,” Sojiro yelled from downstairs.</p><p>Akira, with Morgana in tow, came downstairs quickly. “You said I could go out at night, right?”</p><p>“As long as you lock up,” Sojiro said. “You’re free to stay around this area.”</p><p>Akira nodded.</p><p>“What are you planning on doing?” Morgana asked.</p><p>“There’s a bathhouse nearby, right?” Akira said. “I think it’d be nice to relax there for a bit.”</p><p>“Don’t stay out too late,” Sojiro warned.</p><p>“Alright,” Akira said. “I’ll be back before you know it.”</p><p>“I won’t be here by then,” Sojiro said.</p><p>Akira said nothing as he left Leblanc once more.</p><p>“A little freedom is nice, right Morgana?” Akira said, slowly making his way to the bathhouse.</p><p>“This isn’t freedom, I’m still getting dragged around everywhere!”</p><p>“Oh well,” Akira said.</p>
<hr/><p>Being in the bathhouse, as Akira would find, wasn’t as relaxing as he thought. According to Morgana, the bathhouse had some sort of medicinal herb in it, meaning everyone was trying to get in.</p><p>Akira didn’t mind too much, but the silence even with all the people was sort of unnerving.</p><p>And he was sure that at least a few people were giving him weird stares.</p><p><em>But even just ignoring the people… tomorrow fate is decided, isn’t it?</em> Akira thought. <em>Kamoshida’s heart… if it isn’t changed.</em></p><p><em>There isn’t much to be done now, and it’d be a little hypocritical of me to continue to doubt Morgana’s judgment after repeating it was going to be okay.</em> Akira thought. <em>In the end, I can only hope for the best, right?</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>oh god my arms they hurt... and also I'm starting another longfic why...</p><p>ignore that naeishi week and hagakure arc need to be updated.</p><p>in seriousness I'm actually excited to do this one because "Jester, Meet Your Son, The Moon" is such a good fic and *chefs kiss*</p><p>-----<br/>thank you wesley for editing this.</p><p>now I am going to ignore my arm pain.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Respite of Revolution</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Phantom Thieves see Kamoshida's change of heart.</p><p>Akira also realizes that peace is something out of his reach.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>5/2, Monday:</p><p>Akira awoke to the sound of his phone going off rapidly. After rubbing his eyes, he grabbed at where he guessed his phone would be.</p><p>Unsurprisingly, it was the group chat with Ann and Ryuji. Akira had figured he would hear from them soon into the day.</p>
<hr/><p>ryuji: this isnt good</p><p>ryuji: guys?</p><p>ryuji: is anyone up</p><p>ryuji: hello?</p><p>ryuji: it isnt only my life on the line here!</p><p>ryuji: wake up</p><p>ryuji: wake up</p><p>ryuji: wake up</p><p>ann: WILL YOU SHUT UP?</p><p>ann: so today’s the big day huh?</p><p>ryuji: ann i dont want to get expelled</p><p>ann: please shut up</p><p>ann: it’s too early.</p><p>ryuji: guys we are so effin dead</p><p>ryuji: we are so so dead</p><p>akira: no we aren’t.</p><p>ann: yeah we’ll be fine</p><p>ryuji: its easy for you to say that</p><p>ryuji: youre not the one getting expelled today</p><p>akira: none of us are getting expelled ryuji.</p><p>ann: we’ve done everything according to plan</p><p>ann: there’s no way this can fail!</p><p>akira: yeah, we’ll be fine.</p><p>ryuji: but we cant be sure</p><p>akira: we’ll.</p><p>akira: be.</p><p>akira: fine.</p><p>ann: yep!</p>
<hr/><p>Akira frowned as he shut off his phone, rubbing his eyes once again. Ryuji’s fears weren’t unfounded. In fact, it was probably the most normal thing about their situation.</p><p>“Are you ready?” Morgana asked, staring at Akira worriedly. “Today’s the day, y’know.”</p><p>“I’m fine,” Akira said. “It’s a bit scary to just wait, but everything is going to fine.”</p><p><em>It just has to be,</em> Akira thought. <em>If it doesn’t… well that’s it, isn’t it?</em></p><p>“You don’t seem too sure,” Morgana said, tilting his head.</p><p>“I am,” Akira countered, turning to change. “Just tired, that’s all.”</p><p>Morgana sighed loudly but didn’t say anything more on the matter.</p><p>Some lies weren’t worth the trouble of uncovering them. Not that Akira would complain about Morgana’s newfound policy.</p><p>After getting dressed, Akira went downstairs with Morgana in tow. Sojiro had apparently just arrived.</p><p>“You hungry, kid?” Sojiro asked, staring at Akira. “You’ll have enough time for breakfast if you eat now.”</p><p>“No,” Akira said quickly. “I’m not really that hungry.”</p><p>Sojiro frowned. “Are you sure?”</p><p>Akira nodded.</p><p>“Make sure you flip the sign to open on your way out,” Sojiro said, turning away.</p><p>Akira turned away, making his way towards Leblanc’s door.</p><p>He didn’t understand why Sojiro seemed so disappointed in how he had skipped breakfast.</p><p>His only guess was quickly brushed off as he turned the sign, marking the cafe as open.</p><p>If his own parents hadn’t cared enough, he doubted that Sojiro would, no matter what kind of person Sojiro was.</p><p>It just wouldn’t make sense.</p>
<hr/><p>Going through the motions of the school day was nerve-wracking, although Akira barely showed it.</p><p>Or at least he hoped that he seemed calm.</p><p>He was grateful when it was finally time for the assembly, as he had figured that was the do or die moment.</p><p><em>Who thought that the most important thing in my academic career would be a school assembly and not an exam…</em> Akira thought, trying to find humor. <em>I guess life isn’t easy to predict.</em></p><p>Akira and Ann found each other in the hallway while their class walked to the assembly, both looking a little grim.</p><p>“This is a bit scary,” Ann whispered. “Especially since we have no clue what this is going to be about.”</p><p>“We can guess, can’t we?” Akira asked, gripping his backpack a bit tighter.</p><p>“If it was just about Kamoshida I doubt the school would call an assembly,” Ann said shaking her head. “They like to sweep his behavior under a rug.”</p><p>Akira nodded, frowning as they finally reached their destination. “Out of the frying pan into the fire, it seems.”</p><p>“Hopefully it isn’t anything like that,” Ann said before going in.</p><p>Akira and Ann separated, with Ann going towards the front and Akira lingering towards the back.</p><p>Principal Kobayakawa stood awkwardly on the platform, adjusting his shirt every few seconds.</p><p>Whatever he was about to say, Akira was sure he didn’t want to say it.</p><p>After a few minutes of waiting it seemed that the assembly was finally about to begin. Akira tried to ignore the fear that clawed up his chest.</p><p>“Hello everyone,” Kobayakawa began. “As you all may know our school has recently been victim to a tragedy.”</p><p>“However despite the circumstances, we have been informed that the student in question will make a full recovery over time.”</p><p>“We will move forward from this tragedy by putting our best foot forward.”</p><p>Kobayakawa paused for a second, most likely to continue his speech on morale, but he never got the chance.</p><p>The door closest to Akira opened with a bang, revealing Kamoshida behind it.</p><p>The man had looked different, Akira realized. As if he had seemed sorry instead of smug. The thought was a little jarring, but Akira simply tried to ignore it.</p><p>“I have been reborn,” Kamoshida began, a bit out of breath. “I have… a lot to confess to you all.”</p><p>Kamoshida slowly shambled to the stage, the walk a bit lackluster for a former Olympic medalist.</p><p>“I have done things unspeakable as a teacher,” Kamoshida said. “I viewed this school as my castle and I was right to do anything I saw fit.”</p><p>“I treated the volleyball team terribly,” Kamoshida continued. “I would continuously abuse them until they gave me the results I wanted.”</p><p>“Mister Kamoshida,” Kobayakawa said hurriedly. “Please get off the stage!”</p><p>“And to the female students I was no better,” Kamoshida said, ignoring Kobayakawa’s attempts to get him off the stage. “I sexually harassed them despite their repeated attempts to tell me no.”</p><p>“I am the reason that Suzui attempted to kill herself,” Kamoshida said. “And when students attempted to call me out on it I saw it fit to have them expelled.”</p><p>“I will of course rescind the request of their expulsion,” Kamoshida finished.</p><p>Kamoshida then went on his knees and started sobbing, confusing the student body even more.</p><p>“I am a shameful person,” Kamoshida said, barely comprehensible. “I am the scum of this very earth.”</p><p>“There’s no punishment worthy of me,” Kamoshida continued. “The only way I could ever think of repenting is by killing myself.”</p><p>“Yes, that’s the only punishment that would be fair!” Kamoshida cried out. “I will die in order to repent for my sins!”</p><p>“What, are you a coward or something?!” Ann yelled out, surprising everyone around her. “Shiho didn’t have a choice about whether or not to jump but you do.”</p><p>“You need to live to serve out a sentence,” Ann continued. “Otherwise you’ll just be running away from your crimes!”</p><p>“You’re right,” Kamoshida muttered. “I need to live to see this through. Only then will I receive proper punishment.”</p><p>“Could it be the rumors were true?” a student near Akira whispered. “He really was doing all that stuff…?”</p><p>“Doesn’t that mean that the Phantom Thieves are also real…?” another student whispered. “Because there’s no way he’d just confess to that stuff right?”</p><p>“Don’t be stupid, he probably was just caught,” a student hissed. “There’s no way something like ‘stealing hearts’ could really happen.”</p><p>“I guess you’re right…”</p><p>“Please everyone, calm down!” Kobayakawa yelled, trying to regain control. “And can someone get Mister Kamoshida out of here?!”</p>
<hr/><p>“Jesus,” Ryuji muttered, shaking his head. “That really happened, didn’t it?”</p><p>“I guess it worked,” Akira said.</p><p>“That’s a relief, isn’t it?” Ann asked. “His heart really changed so we don’t have to worry!”</p><p>“Yeah, I guess,” Akira said.</p><p><em>Did we really do the ‘right’ thing…?</em> Akira thought. <em>It’s not like he would’ve confessed on his own.</em></p><p>“I mean, I’m glad it worked and everything,” Ryuji said. “But still to believe he would’ve never confessed without us intervenin’ is effed up.”</p><p>“We were forced,” Ann said. “And it’s not like that asshole deserved any better.”</p><p>Before Akira or Ryuji could say anything else, Mishima and a few other students came up to the group.</p><p>“We’re sorry, Ann-chan for believing the rumors so easily,” the girl behind Mishima said. “Please forgive us!”</p><p>“Huh…?” Ann said.</p><p>“The rumors about you willingly being with Mister Kamoshida,” another girl explained. “Please forgive us!”</p><p>“It’s fine…” Ann said hesitantly. “It’s all in the past, right?”</p><p>“No matter what we do now, it’s already happened,” Ann finished. “It’s best not to worry too much about it.”</p><p>“Thank you, Ann-chan!” The group said, smiling brightly before walking off.</p><p>“Mishima, you’re not leaving yet?” Ryuji asked.</p><p>“I really owe you guys one, don’t I?” Mishima asked. “I mean, you had no reason to help someone like me…”</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Ryuji asked.</p><p>“I revealed Kurusu’s criminal record!” Mishima yelled. “And yet you guys still decided to help me…”</p><p>“I won’t forget that I promise.”</p><p>“I’m a bit confused,” Akira said. “But, if you’re feeling guilty about the record thing, don’t be.”</p><p>“I doubt that Kamoshida gave you much of a choice.”</p><p>“Yeah, Mishima, don’t worry about it too much,” Ryuji said. “We’re all good now, so it’s no sweat.”</p><p>Mishima apologized a bit more before leaving the group alone once again.</p><p>“That was… weird,” Ann said, twirling her hair. “I never knew he could be like that.”</p><p>“Enough about him,” Morgana said, popping out of Akira’s bag. “Is there anywhere private we can meet up to freely discuss?”</p><p>“Woah, I forgot you were even here,” Ryuji said.</p><p>“Hey! I’m an integral part of the team!”</p><p>“Maybe we should discuss this at the rooftop…?” Ann asked. “Unless Ryuji wants to look like an idiot arguing with a cat.”</p><p>“Lady Ann! I’m not a cat!”</p><p>“To the rooftop it is, then,” Akira said, pushing Morgana into his bag.</p>
<hr/><p>Once the group had arrived back onto the rooftop, the fighting between Morgana and Ryuji continued.</p><p>“I seriously don’t understand how you could just forget about me!” Morgana yelled, glaring at Ryuji. “I’m really important, y’know.”</p><p>‘Yeah yeah,” Ryuji said looking away. “But dude, you’re also a cat.”</p><p>“No, I’m not!”</p><p>“Yes, you are!”</p><p>“Guys guys we get it already,” Ann said, rolling her eyes. “But we can talk about something important now?”</p><p>“As soon as this idiot admits I’m not a cat!” Morgana said.</p><p>“Well, that’s not going to happen,” Ryuji said. “Because you totally are.”</p><p>“Guys,” Akira said. “This is nice and all, but I don’t think now is the time.”</p><p>“You guys can fight later,” Ann agreed. “But we have to talk about what happened with Kamoshida.”</p><p>“Well from what we’ve just witnessed, as long as the shadow isn’t destroyed by us then taking the treasure holds no risk to them,” Morgana said. “As long as we’re careful, everything should go fine.”</p><p>“So you mean we could get people to confess?” Ryuji asked. “Without killing ‘em?”</p><p>“In theory yes,” Morgana said. “It worked well for Kamoshida, didn’t it?”</p><p>“Guys, I’m glad you aren’t fighting, but maybe keep it down?” Ann said. “We’re still in a public place.”</p><p>“Sorry,” Ryuji whined. “But it’s not like anyone ever comes up here in the first place!”</p><p>“They could with how much noise you’re making!” Ann rebuffed.</p><p>“Anyways,” Akira said. “Is it true that Shiho’s going to make a full recovery?”</p><p>“Apparently,” Ann said, twisting her hair. “I mean, we can’t be sure just yet, but it’s Shiho so she’s going to be fine!”</p><p>“But…” Ann said, trailing off for a moment. “She’s not conscious for too long, but anything’s better than nothing, right?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Akira agreed. “She’ll improve in no time.”</p><p>“Well, didja get to talk to her?” Ryuji asked. “To find out why she… y’know…”</p><p>“Jeez, can’t you have any tact?!” Ann complained. “But yeah, I did.”</p><p>“What a pair of idiots we made,” Ann continued. “She found out about my ‘deal’ with Kamoshida… and I guess she just had enough of it.”</p><p>“So you were both trying to protect each other, huh,” Akira said. “You’re both good for each other, it seems.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Ann agreed. “Still, if we had only just… I don’t know…”</p><p>“It’s tough, yeah, but you can’t blame yourself for Suzui’s actions,” Ryuji said. “If anyone’s to blame it’s that bastard Kamoshida.”</p><p>“Yeah, it isn’t your fault Lady Ann!” Morgana added. “You did everything you could’ve!”</p><p>“And you know what’s even worse?” Ann asked. “Shiho’s mom is thinking about transferring her to a new school.”</p><p>“Damn,” Ryuji said. “That’s… got to be rough.”</p><p>“But it’s probably for the best,” Ann said. “Considering the reputation she has over here.”</p><p>“She’ll be fine,” Akira said, smiling slightly. “She has you to back her up, doesn’t she?”</p><p>“Of course she does,” Ann said. “It still just… sucks.”</p><p>“It’ll get better, Ann,” Akira said. “You’ve just got to be patient now.”</p><p>“Speaking of getting better,” Morgana said. “We’ve still got the treasure, don’t we?”</p><p>“Ohh yeah, we do!” Ryuji said. “What are we gonna do with it?”</p><p>Akira pulled out the olympic medal and placed it on the table. “We should probably sell it, shouldn’t we?”</p><p>“But how are we deciding shares?” Ryuji asked. “We all played an equal part, right?”</p><p>“We should split it, but…” Ann began. “I get to have Ryuji’s share.”</p><p>“Huh?!” Ryuji yelled. “What gives you the right?!”</p><p>“You owe me, that’s what.”</p><p>“What?! How?!”</p><p>“I lent you money,” Ann said, twirling her hair once again. “You never paid it back, so…”</p><p>“It’s got to be worth lots in interest at this point, right?”</p><p>“That ain’t fair!” Ryuji yelled. “You’ve already paid yourself back by now!”</p><p>“That doesn’t count,” Ann said. “You’ve got to pay back what you owe, y’know.”</p><p>“I think it’s best if we decide it later…” Morgana said. “I’ve got to take Akira to where we’ll sell it first.”</p><p>“I’m selling it?” Akira asked.</p><p>“Yeah,” Morgana said, stretching slightly. “It doesn’t look like those two are going to be done arguing anytime soon.”</p><p>Akira sighed, grabbing the medal once more.</p><p>It seemed they weren’t done with the drama of Kamoshida just yet.</p><p><em>This isn’t too bad at least,</em> Akira thought. <em>Although who knows where Morgana wants to sell this medal.</em></p>
<hr/><p>Akira and Morgana awkwardly defused themselves from the argument between Ann and Ryuji, quickly making their way back to Leblanc.</p><p>Once Akira was in the safety of the cafe, he texted the group chat, a little too curious about what Ryuji had even borrowed money from Ann for.</p>
<hr/><p>akira: so guys, how was dying today?</p><p>akira: i liked the part where the change of heart happened and we didn’t die.</p><p>ryuji: hey!</p><p>ryuji: it couldve not worked</p><p>ryuji: my fears were valid</p><p>ann: um… the fact that it did work</p><p>ann: proves your fears werent valid???</p><p>akira: anyways, i want to know what ryuji owes ann so much money for.</p><p>akira: did you buy a house or something.</p><p>ryuji: i bought something for my mom</p><p>ryuji: on a field trip</p><p>ann: not my fault that you didn’t have enough money!</p><p>ryuji: it was only 500 yen</p><p>ann: yeah but think of the interest…</p><p>ann: i could’ve bought so much candy with that.</p><p>ann: so really im doing you a favor</p><p>akira: maybe i’ll just keep the money.</p><p>akira: split it with morgana if i’m feeling generous.</p><p>ann: you can’t do that!</p><p>ryuji: thats unfair!</p><p>akira: i’m joking.</p><p>akira: we’ll figure out something.</p>
<hr/><p>“You look happy today,” Sojiro said once Akira turned off his phone. “Anything interesting happen?”</p><p>“Nope,” Akira said, shrugging. “A normal day, all things considered.”</p><p>“Alright then,” Sojiro said, not looking the slightest bit convinced. “Whatever you say.”</p><p>“You really believe that a delinquent student can’t live a normal life?” Akira asked, letting Morgana out of his bag when he saw there were no customers.</p><p>“Considering that it’s you we’re talking about?” Sojiro asked, smiling slightly. “You’ll have to forgive my skepticism.”</p><p>Akira smiled. “I don’t think I’m getting a fair chance here.”</p><p>“Maybe not,” Sojiro agreed. “But it’s not like you have any other choice.”</p><p>“Guess not,” Akira said. “You don’t mind if this ‘delinquent’ studies, do you?”</p><p>“As long as you close up,” Sojiro said. “You’re free to do whatever you want as long as you don’t burn down the cafe.”</p><p>“I’ll try my hardest,” Akira promised.</p><p>Sojiro just sighed.</p><p>Maybe he had looked the tiniest bit fond.</p><p>Once Sojiro left, Akira pulled out a textbook ready to study earnestly.</p>
<hr/><p>After a particularly hard problem, Akira had paused, chewing on his pen slightly. “So, where are you dragging me to sell the medal, Morgana?” “You know that fake gun store that Ryuji dragged us to?” Morgana asked. “We’re going there.”</p><p>“Untouchable?” Akira asked. “You think he’ll buy the medal?”</p><p>“He gives off that sort of vibe,” Morgana said. “I’m sure it’ll be fine.”</p><p>“You can’t just start judging people based on what ‘vibe’ they give off,” Akira said, turning his attention back to studying. “You give off a cat vibe, yet you claim to not be a cat.”</p><p>“I’m not a cat!”</p><p>“Sure.”</p>
<hr/><p>5/3, Tuesday:</p><p>When Akira woke up the next morning, all he could feel was relief. He hadn’t noticed before, but the weight of expulsion had worn heavily on him. Now that Kamoshida was gone for good, Akira could breathe again.</p><p>“You look different,” Morgana grumbled. “Have a good dream or something?”</p><p>“Something like that,” Akira said. “Didn’t mean to wake you up.”</p><p>“It’s fine,” Morgana said. “I probably wouldn’t have slept for much longer.”</p><p>“But be more careful next time!”</p><p>“I’ll try.”</p>
<hr/><p>After Akira changed into his daily clothes, he went downstairs to see Sojiro waiting for him.</p><p>“Kid, just the person I was hoping to see,” Sojiro said, staring Akira down. “I’m going to need you to do some chores around here.”</p><p>“Huh?” Morgana asked from the bag. “You can’t be doing chores, you have to sell the medal!”</p><p>“Can I do them when I get back?” Akira asked.</p><p>“No can do,” Sojiro said. “You’ll be helping me for the day.”</p><p>Akira sighed. “Alright, then.”</p><p>“Don’t look too sad about it, kid.”</p>
<hr/><p>After changing into an apron, Akira had begun to help Sojiro. He didn’t make any coffee, but he cleaned the dishes.</p><p>Morgana was stuck upstairs, thankfully silent, leaving Akira alone with his thoughts and the occasional small talk from Sojiro.</p><p>Before long, the T.V. blared to life, bringing with it apparent breaking news. Akira had tuned in just enough to hear about Kamoshida.</p><p><em>I wondered if he was turned in or if he turned himself in…</em> Akira thought. <em>Both are possible with the way he was acting.</em></p><p>“That’s from your school isn’t it?” Sojiro asked, staring at the T.V. worriedly.</p><p>“I guess so,” Akira said. “I’m not really paying attention to it.”</p><p>Sojiro frowned. “Get back to work.”</p><p>Akira nodded, continuing to wash dishes.</p><p><em>I guess if I wanted any more confirmation that’s as good as anything,</em> Akira thought. <em>That’s the final nail in the coffin.</em></p>
<hr/><p>After a bit longer of doing work in the cafe, it had seemed that Sojiro had finally taken pity on him.</p><p>Or at least he’d taken pity on Morgana.</p><p>“You can’t just leave your cat alone for so long,” Sojiro sighed. “At least not when you’re right here.”</p><p>“I’m sure he’s fine,” Akira said, putting away a recently cleaned dish. “He’s spent longer on his own.”</p><p>“It still isn’t good to just leave him!” Sojiro said. “Jeez kid, you should really care more about your cat.”</p><p>Akira smiled slightly. “I’m sure he’d be touched that you care so much about him.”</p><p>Sojiro frowned, crossing his arms slightly.</p><p>Akira wasn’t exactly sure what Sojiro was trying to get across.</p><p>“Do… you want me to go check on him?” Akira asked. “Don’t you need help around here?”</p><p>“I’m sure I’ll manage without your help,” Sojiro said. “Go check up on your damn cat already.”</p>
<hr/><p>Akira wasn’t one to question a break when he was given it, so he had quickly gotten out of his apron and went up into the attic.</p><p>Unsurprisingly, Akira found Morgana on the bed, sleeping peacefully.</p><p><em>Like I said, he didn’t mind even the slightest bit,</em> Akira thought. <em>At least Boss was worried about him…</em></p><p><em> Huh, if anyone here has gained Boss’s favor it’s Morgana,</em> Akira thought. <em>Must have a weakness for cute things.</em></p><p>“Hey Mona,” Akira said softly, shaking the cat. “It’s time to wake up.”</p><p>Morgana groaned, mumbling something about five more minutes. Akira just rolled his eyes. If he was going to spend time with Morgana he’d rather if the cat was awake.</p><p>“You’ve been sleeping the whole day,” Akira continued. “Are you sure you aren’t a cat after all?”</p><p>“Huh…?” Morgana mumbled. “What are you talking about… of course I’m a human…!”</p><p>Akira found that Morgana’s protests weren’t as effective under a layer of sleep, but at least he kept to his story about not being a cat.</p><p>“I don’t know… usually only cats sleep this long,” Akira said. “Are you really so sure?”</p><p>“Of course I’m sure!” Morgana said, more alert. “How could you ever think I’m a cat?”</p><p><em>He… can’t be serious, can he?</em> Akira thought.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Akira decided to say. “Just a strange guess, I suppose.”</p><p>“Well you can be sure of it now!” Morgana said. “Especially since we’ll be phantom thieving with each other from now on!”</p><p>“We’re continuing?” Akira asked. “Are you really sure?”</p><p>
  <em>And also… is that a word?</em>
</p><p>“Huh?” Morgana said. “Why wouldn’t we be?”</p><p>“I mean, just don’t you think it’s a bit weird for us to be planning another heist?” Akira said. “We didn’t really have a choice for Kamoshida, but it isn’t everyday you run into someone like him.”</p><p>“Yeah, but like I’ve been saying, not <em>everyone</em> has a palace,” Morgana said. “It’s only the people who have distorted desires…”</p><p>“And at that point we might even be doing them a favor!”</p><p>“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Akira said, going to pet Morgana. “But we should probably ask the others before we do anything.”</p><p>“I don’t know about you, but I wouldn’t want to go against anything like Kamoshida with just the two of us,” Akira said. “I don’t think that’d bode well.”</p><p>“I’m sure Lady Ann and Ryuji will want to join us,” Morgana said. “They seemed pretty excited about Kamoshida’s change of heart.”</p><p>“But that can’t be the only thing on your mind,” Morgana continued. “You seemed a bit hesitant about the change of heart before…”</p><p>“But, now that’s it over with, do you still have any issues?”</p><p>“I’m not sure,” Akira admitted. “On one hand we did what we had to do, but still, forcibly changing someone like that…”</p><p>“Kamoshida wouldn’t have changed, and the situation wouldn’t have as well,” Akira finished. “But even so, it just puts a sour taste in my mouth.”</p><p>“Kamoshida wasn’t a good person,” Morgana said. “Most people who have palaces won’t be either.”</p><p>“Sometimes there’s only so much a person can do without resorting to something more drastic,” Morgana continued. “But I guess it’s good to have doubts, even if they were a bit annoying at first.”</p><p>“People with palaces won’t change on their own, and the change we bring should be for the better,” Morgana finished. “So you can’t just back out now, alright?”</p><p>“I wasn’t thinking about it,” Akira said. “I’ll learn to live with it.”</p><p>“Plus it isn’t so bad,” Akira admitted. “We’ll be making a change, won’t we?”</p><p>“Hopefully, yeah,” Morgana agreed.</p><p>“Then I’ll be fine,” Akira said. “Doing this is better than doing nothing.”</p><p>“That’s the spirit,” Morgana said. “Which is good for you too, because we still have a deal!”</p><p>“Mona, you’re part of the team, isn’t that enough?” Akira teased.</p><p>“Hey! You have to help me become human again,” Morgana yelled. “It wouldn’t be fair otherwise, y’know!”</p><p>“Human… again,” Akira repeated. “Denial is hard to get over, isn’t it?”</p><p>“You’re not funny!”</p><p>“I think I’m hilarious.”</p>
<hr/><p>After a few more minutes of aimless bickering, Akira heard the chime of Leblanc’s door ring one final time.</p><p>Akira faintly heard what he believed to be a sigh of relief before he heard his name called. “You and your cat can come down now.”</p><p>Both Akira and Morgana went downstairs, with Morgana in his usual spot in Akira’s bag.</p><p>“So, was he lonely?” Sojiro asked, staring at Morgana.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Akira said. “I did spend my time talking to him, so I sure hope not.”</p><p>“You talked to him… that entire time,” Sojiro said, staring at Akira blankly.</p><p>“Yep,” Akira said. “We had an interesting conversation.”</p><p>“Well kid, you should probably look for another career,” Sojiro said, turning his attention to a dirty cup. “Comedy is not your strong suit.”</p><p><em>I don’t think telling him I’m being serious would do me any favors…</em> Akira thought. <em>Sorry Morgana, looks like to Sojiro you’re just a normal cat after all.</em></p><p>“Hey, you should probably tell the others that you weren’t able to sell the medal today,” Morgana said. “No need for them to be excited over nothing.”</p><p>“They might just get more worked up,” Akira said. “But I’ll let them know, just in case.”</p><p>“You’re really talking to your cat, huh,” Sojiro said.</p>
<hr/><p>akira: hey guys, wasn’t able to sell the medal today.</p><p>akira: had chores.</p><p>akira: don’t be too angry.</p><p>ann: when are you going to sell it?</p><p>ann: i think i have an idea on what to do with the money</p><p>ryuji: if its just taking my share</p><p>ryuji: im not interested</p><p>ann: your share is my share</p><p>ann: and it’s nothing like that!</p><p>ann: we’ll all be getting equal benefit out of this!</p><p>ann: hopefully.</p><p>akira: i’ll be selling it tomorrow.</p><p>akira: hopefully.</p><p>akira: and as long as it’s just ryuji’s share going to ann, that’s fine.</p><p>ryuji: dude!</p><p>ryuji: what the eff</p><p>akira: sorry ryuji, but there’s not much i can do.</p><p>akira: you are in debt.</p><p>ryuji: it doesnt count!</p>
<hr/><p>“Of course he would say something like that,” Morgana huffed. “Doesn’t he know that any money he owes to Lady Ann should be paid as soon as possible?”</p><p>“I think in general it’s a good rule to pay off any debts,” Akira said. “Not just to Ann.”</p><p>“But especially to Lady Ann!”</p>
<hr/><p>akira: morgana says to pay off your debts soon, ryuji.</p><p>ryuji: apparently i dont get an effing choice</p><p>ryuji: dumb cat</p>
<hr/><p>“When will that idiot learn that I’m not a cat!” Morgana complained.</p><p>“Probably never,” Akira admitted, turning off his phone. “But that’s why we love him, right?”</p><p>“Speak for yourself.”</p><p>“Anyways,” Akira said. “You can probably lock up now, Boss.”</p><p>“Oh? You’re not planning on doing anything?” Sojiro asked. “I’m surprised.”</p><p>“The most I’ll be doing is studying,” Akira said. “Have to be a good student and all, right?”</p><p>“Somehow, when you say that it isn’t comforting in the slightest,” Sojiro said. “But I’ll leave this place to you.”</p><p>Akira grabbed his books, sitting in the middle booth with Morgana watching.</p><p>“Don’t go to bed too late now,” Sojiro said, going towards the door. “I’m not going to wake you up if you sleep the day away.”</p><p>“Alright, I won’t, “ Akira promised, beginning to get ready to work on the material.</p><p>Once Morgana was sure that Sojiro was gone, he began to complain in earnest. “Jeez, all you do is study.”</p><p>“Is there really anything else to do?” Akira asked, looking away from the book. “There isn’t exactly much near Leblanc.”</p><p>“I’ll show you tomorrow what you can do,” Morgana said. “Might as well study now since you started.”</p><p>Akira nodded, finally beginning to study.</p><p><em>There’s a lot planned… even now,</em> Akira thought. <em>I suppose that I should get used to it…</em></p><p><em>It isn’t so bad to be constantly busy, </em>Akira thought. <em>At least I’m never bored…?</em></p><p>
  <em>Eh, I’ll think of something eventually.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>5/4, Wednesday:</p><p>“Wake up,” a voice hissed into Akira’s ear. “You can’t spend the whole day sleeping, we have things to do!”</p><p>Akira groaned, furthering himself into his pillow. “Can’t I have five more minutes?”</p><p>“You’ve been asking for five more minutes the past four times!” the voice responded. “Enough is enough!”</p><p>“...Have I?” Akira asked. “I don’t remember.”</p><p>“That doesn’t matter!” the voice said. “You need to wake up now!”</p><p>Akira sighed, slowly opening his eyes. “Morgana, there’s got to be an easier way to do that.”</p><p>“Well maybe I would’ve been kinder if you had actually woken up the first time,” Morgana said. “Jeez, it’s bad when I wake up before you.”</p><p>“Well, what’s the big rush for today?” Akira said, rubbing at his eyes. “Is something big happening?”</p><p>“Well, you promised to sell the medal today, didn’t you?” Morgana asked. “We should probably at least try to get it done.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Akira agreed. “But why’d you wake me up so early?”</p><p>“It’s not early!” Morgana said. “It’s a normal time to wake up, actually.”</p><p>“Sure,” Akira sighed, grabbing at his phone. “I’ll let the group know that it seems I’ll be selling the medal today.”</p>
<hr/><p>akira: getting abused by morgana.</p><p>akira: woke me up just to tell me to sell the medal.</p><p>akira: a cruel world we do live in.</p><p>ann: that sucks</p><p>ann: maybe you could take a nap if you’re still tired?</p><p>ann: idk you probably should’ve been up by now tho.</p><p>akira: yeah, but it still sucks to be woken up.</p><p>akira: could’ve been having a good dream.</p><p>akira: now it’s gone.</p><p>ryuji: if youre having such a problem with the cat</p><p>ryuji: just throw him out</p><p>ann: ryuji wtf.</p>
<hr/><p>“Hey!” Morgana said, staring at the phone. “You can’t just let him get away with that!”</p><p>“Get away with what…?”</p><p>“Trying to get you to throw me out!” Morgana said. “How would he like it?!”</p>
<hr/><p>ann: you cant just be mean to mona!</p><p>ryuji: what is that cat going to do right now?</p><p>ryuji: he cant exactly text</p><p>akira: he can complain.</p><p>akira: i’m supposed to be fighting for him.</p><p>ryuji: dude whats he gonna do to you?</p><p>ryuji: hes a cat</p><p>akira: cats. have. claws.</p><p>akira: not a pleasant experience, ryuji.</p><p>ryuji: get him declawed man</p><p>ryuji: then he wont be able to do anything</p><p>akira: that’s something you do to cats.</p><p>ryuji: yeah</p><p>akira: i feel like i don’t have to tell you where this is going.</p><p>ann: that’d be really messed up.</p>
<hr/><p>“Gah, that idiot is such an asshole!” Morgana said. “Why does he think he can get away with saying stuff like that?!”</p><p>“Probably because you can’t text back,” Akira said. “I can send a message for you.”</p><p>“Tell him to watch out,” Morgana said. “Next time I see him he’ll be sure to regret it.”</p>
<hr/><p>akira: morgana said: watch out.</p><p>akira: he’s going to kill you.</p><p>ryuji: im so scared</p><p>ann: you say that now but you will be scared when mona comes at you.</p><p>ann: good luck!</p><p>akira: yeah, you’re on your own ryuji.</p><p>ryuji: its not like he can do anything to me anyways</p><p>akira: thats what he wants you to think.</p><p>ryuji: whos side are you on anyways?</p><p>akira: the winning one.</p>
<hr/><p>“Well, seems like you and Ryuji are getting along just fine,” Akira said, turning off his phone. “Some real comradery.”</p><p>“He started it!”</p><p>“I don’t think you’re exactly a saint in this situation, no matter who started it.”</p><p>“Well you should side with the victim!” Morgana said. “And it’s obviously me!”</p><p>Akira stared blankly at Morgana.</p><p>“Hey! Don’t give me that look.”</p><p>“Let’s just get ready to go to Untouchable,” Akira said. “The sooner the better, right.”</p><p>“Hey, don’t avoid picking a side!”</p>
<hr/><p>Akira changed quickly into his everyday wear, ignoring Morgana’s questions about whose side Akira was on.</p><p>Being honest with the cat wouldn’t have went well, as Akira could see that both of them were in the wrong.</p><p><em>He doesn’t really want to know where I stand, he just wants me to agree with him…</em> Akira thought. <em>I really don’t need to get into a fight with him over this.</em></p><p>When Akira went downstairs with Morgana in his back, still questioning him, Sojiro sent him an odd look.</p><p>“Get into a fight with your cat?” Sojiro asked.</p><p>“Something like that,” Akira said.</p><p>“Answer the question!” Morgana yowled. “Who’s in the wrong here, Ryuji or me?!”</p><p>Akira shook his head. “I’ll be back later, Boss, I have to go do some errands.”</p><p>“What errands could you possibly have?” Sojiro asked, looking a bit suspicious.</p><p>Before Akira could respond, a gray haired woman entered the cafe. From the way she carried herself, Akira couldn’t help but be the slightest bit intimidated.</p><p>It seemed Morgana felt similar as he had finally quieted down.</p><p>Or maybe he had just gotten tired.</p><p>“Am I interrupting something?” the woman asked, staring down at both Sojiro and Akira.</p><p>“Not at all,” Sojiro answered. “Take a seat.”</p><p>The woman sat down, frowning slightly. “The recent cases, mental shutdowns are really something, aren’t they?”</p><p>“Someone losing control and harming people,” the woman continued. “That’s certainly concerning, isn’t it?”</p><p><em>She’s… talking about the mental shutdowns?</em> Akira thought. <em>She can’t possibly be here for just coffee, can she?</em></p><p>“Ignoring that,” Sojiro said. “What can I get you to drink?”</p><p>“I’ll have the house blend, please,” the woman said after a short pause.</p><p>Akira felt frozen in place. Leaving now would seem a bit odd, and he also felt that he could get information out of her.</p><p>“Anyways, you’re a part timer, aren’t you?” the woman asked. “Which is shocking, I didn’t think this place could afford one.”</p><p>“I’m not exactly a part timer,” Akira said awkwardly. “Sakura-san is my guardian for this year.”</p><p>“Oh, that would make more sense,” the woman said. “I suppose you would attend a school around this area?”</p><p>“Yes,” Akira said. “Shujin Academy.”</p><p>“Oh? I know someone that goes there,” the woman said. “I believe there was another strange incident there recently.”</p><p>“Kamoshida… or someone by that name went through a strange ‘change of heart’, was it not?”</p><p>“That’s correct.”</p><p>“Ah, well I’m sure it’ll all be solved soon,” the woman said. “Is my drink finished yet?”</p><p>“Coming right up,” Sojiro said quickly.</p><p>The atmosphere was tense. If Akira was going to make his escape, he'd have to make it now.</p><p>Perhaps he felt a little guilty leaving Sojiro to be questioned by the woman, but he didn’t want any unneeded attention on himself.</p><p>After quickly leaving Leblanc, Akira sighed in relief.</p><p>“That woman,” Morgana said. “She sure asked a lot of questions, didn’t she?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Akira agreed. “She sure seemed to be on a mission of some sort.”</p><p>“I wonder why she came to Leblanc,” Morgana said. “Maybe she suspects Boss of something?”</p><p>“I don’t know if we want to find out,” Akira said. “We have enough on our plate for today, anyway.”</p><p><em>Yet somehow, even if I try to actively avoid her… I get the feeling I’ll be seeing a lot of her soon.</em> Akira thought. <em>There’s really never a dull moment around here, is there?</em></p><p>“You’re right!” Morgana said. “Let’s sell the medal and reap the reward!”</p><p>“That’s the spirit,” Akira smiled. “Let’s see how much crime pays.”</p>
<hr/><p>When Akira arrived at Untouchable, he suddenly realized he didn’t have much of a plan.</p><p>How exactly was he supposed to realistically sell an olympic medal? The only way he would’ve been able to acquire it was stealing.</p><p><em>Which,</em> Akira supposed, <em>wasn’t too far from the actual truth.</em></p><p><em>Faking confidence would be key,</em> Akira decided. So he decided just to approach the owner head on, deciding that he didn’t have much to lose.</p><p>“I’d like to sell something,” Akira began, sliding the medal onto the counter. “How much will you take for this?”</p><p>The owner took one look at the medal before staring at Akira quizzically, “We don’t take fakes here, kid.”</p><p>“It’s not fake,” Akira insisted. “Please, just look at it?”</p><p>
  <em>There goes the confidence.</em>
</p><p>The man looked at the medal a bit longer, eyes widening. “Where did you get this?”</p><p>Before Akira could answer, the man spoke again, “Nevermind, it’s probably best I don’t ask. I’ll pay 30,000 yen for this, though.”</p><p>“Works for me,” Akira said, taking the yen with ease.</p><p>“As a thanks for letting me buy this from ya,” the man continued. “Take this.”</p><p>Akira was handed a nondescript bag, which considering the circumstances wasn’t the most suspicious thing about the business deal.</p><p>“It’s probably best you don’t open that one, kid,” the man finished. “But be sure to bring it back here next time you come.”</p><p><em>That’s… not a good sign, is it?</em> Akira thought. <em>Really, anyone who would accept an olympic medal from a teenager probably isn’t the cleanest person to do deals with.</em></p><p>
  <em> Oh well, really can’t complain.</em>
</p><p>“Alright,” Akira said, nodding as he adjusted his grip on the bag.</p><p>Before Akira could question anything more about the situation, two men came in. Similar to the woman, Akira could sense some sort of malicious intent from them.</p><p>The owner hadn’t looked the slightest bit surprised about their arrival and all Akira could do was question his impeccable bad timing.</p><p>“Munehisa Iwai,” the man closest to Akira began. “We would like to discuss some matters with you today.”</p><p><em>Oh no, </em>Akira thought. <em>This isn’t going to go well.</em></p><p>The men walked closer to the counter, while Akira walked past them to the door. Deciding to linger a bit, Akira listened into the conversation.</p><p>The other man began to speak. “You do know why we’re here today, correct?”</p><p>“I’m afraid, Detective-san,” the owner, now known as Munehisa, said, “that I don’t have a clue why you’re here.”</p><p>“Then you wouldn’t mind if we searched around here a little bit would you?” the original detective asked. “If you really have no clue.”</p><p>“An upstanding citizen is supposed to respect the law, correct?” Munehisa asked. “But I assure you I have nothing to hide, so you’re free to search as you wish.”</p><p>“Are you really sure the lead was legitimate?” the other detective said. “Because he seems pretty calm to me.”</p><p>“There’s got to be something here!” the original detective said, turning to face Akira. “You.”</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>Akira stared blankly at the detective.</p><p>“What’s in that bag?” the detective asked.</p><p><em>It isn’t lying… if you’re not sure, is it?</em> Akira thought. <em>Really, how do I keep getting into these situations…?</em></p><p>“I’m not sure that’s any of your business,” Akira said.</p><p>“Kid’s right,” Munehisa said. “He’s a regular around here, I just bagged one of his purchases for him.”</p><p>The original detective glared at Akira.</p><p>“Well, there’s no use in questioning that,” the other detective said.</p><p>Akira nodded, “If there isn’t anything else, I’ll be leaving now.”</p><p>“Come back soon,” Munehisa said.</p><p><em>I’m not sure I want to be involved in this…</em> Akira thought. <em>But, this is the only source of weapons…</em></p><p>Akira left quickly, making some distance from Untouchable in just a few seconds.</p><p>“Jeez,” Morgana said, popping out of his bag. “I wonder what that was about.”</p><p>“Seems like we’re just running into trouble today,” Akira sighed. “Really, we can’t catch a break, can we?”</p><p>“Huh, but maybe something can come out of this,” Morgana said. “You should open the bag and see what the detectives were after!”</p><p>“That’s… a bad idea,” Akira said. “We’ll be returning this to him, and if this is what the detectives were after… well…”</p><p>“Ugh, I guess you’re right,” Morgana said. “But we should open it at some point!”</p><p>“I’ll think about it,” Akira said. “We should probably get back to Leblanc soon, don’t want Sojiro to be too worried.”</p><p>“You think he was fine with that woman?” Morgana asked.</p><p>“Probably,” Akira said, putting the strange bag into his bag. “He doesn’t have anything to hide.”</p><p>“What if he’s also a persona user…?”</p><p>“Wouldn’t he have been able to hear you?”</p><p>“You never know!”</p>
<hr/><p>When Akira arrived at Leblanc, it was thankfully clear of any customers. Akira had had enough of strangers for one day.</p><p>“Ah, you’re back,” Sojiro said, pausing his cleaning. “Did you get your errands done today?”</p><p>“Yep,” Akira said. “Was a pretty productive day, all things considered.”</p><p>“Hm,” Sojiro said. “You’ve been pretty comfortable so far, but you shouldn’t forget your situation.”</p><p>“It won’t be easy for you,” Sojiro continued. “But you should try to keep yourself out of trouble.”</p><p>“I will, Sakura-san,” Akira said. “You don’t need to worry about me too much.”</p><p>“Oh, back to being formal?” Sojiro asked. “Boss is fine, kid.”</p><p>Akira nodded. “Alright, Boss.”</p><p>“Anyways, I don’t mean to hold you up,” Sojiro said. “Go do whatever you usually do around here.”</p><p>“Hey,” Morgana said. “If you’re not planning on leaving Leblanc then you should probably make some infiltration tools.”</p><p>“You never know when you’ll need them,” Morgana finished. “Would be a good use of time.”</p><p>“Sounds like a plan,” Akira said. “As soon as you’re ready to leave, you can lock up, I won’t be going out tonight.”</p><p>“Alright,” Sojiro said. “Have fun talking to your cat, or whatever it is you do.”</p><p>“I’ll try,” Akira said, making his way up to the attic.</p><p>
  <em>Huh, I should probably tell Ann and Ryuji that we’ve finally got the money.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>akira: we’re 30,000 yen richer and one olympic medal poorer.</p><p>ann: oh? you sold it</p><p>ryuji: finally man</p><p>ryuji: but how we gonna split it?</p><p>ryuji: ann cant be seriously taking my share</p><p>ryuji: is she?</p><p>ann: don’t worry!</p><p>ann: you guys just need to trust me…</p><p>ann: i’ve got the perfect place to spend it</p><p>ann: we’ll be doing it tmrw</p><p>ann: so uh just wait until then</p><p>akira: sounds fine.</p><p>akira: hopefully it’ll live up to the suspense.</p><p>ann: duh</p><p>ryuji: i do get a fair share right</p><p>ann: of course!!!</p><p>ann: dont doubt me !</p><p>ryuji: sheesh just making sure</p>
<hr/><p>Once Akira turned off his phone, he went to his work desk where Morgana was patiently sitting.</p><p>“What are you going to try to make?” Morgana asked, licking at his paw.</p><p>“Probably a lockpick,” Akira said. “Those locked chests always seem to hold something good.”</p><p>“Good idea,” Morgana said. “You could probably make two with the time we have.”</p><p>Akira nodded, beginning the process of making the lockpicks.</p><p>“So,” Morgana said in an effort to break the silence. “What do you think is going to happen?”</p><p>“Huh?” Akira said, focusing on the almost complete lockpick in his hand. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“I mean.. do you think we’ll continue going to palaces?” Morgana asked.</p><p>“We have to, don’t we?” Akira asked. “A deal’s a deal.”</p><p>“But, it’s probably best if we stay low for a little bit,” Akira said. “We need to be patient about what we do.”</p><p>“Hm,” Morgana said. “I guess that’s the right course of action… I just don’t know how to feel.”</p><p>“A little stir crazy, huh?” Akira joked, finishing the lockpick. “It’s best if we don’t think about it too much.”</p><p>“Take the peace for what it is,” Akira said. “Who knows how much of it we have left.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>woah ! it hasn't been two weeks but oh well.</p><p>this chapter sure is a whole lot of nothing, much like the game during this time.</p><p>even if i dont respond to your comments i appreciate them but im too afraid to scary you all off by writing an essay</p><p>thank you wesley for editing this, you live another day.</p><p>also unrelated, check me out on tumblr, purpli-writes I'll probably take requests or whatever !!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>